Partners in Crime
by Good Morning and Good Night
Summary: It's lots of fun to act like kings in a world where games of tag are even more fun when someone has more of a reason to catch you and you have the entire city to play in. - Human AU.
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.**

 **I got the inspiration from the song "Partners in Crime" by Set it Off. I recommend it to you all.**

 **This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to** ** _kindly_** **point them out.**

Jack had been diagnosed with cancer. He had been diagnosed with cancer and he knew that his family didn't have enough money to pay for the treatment to extend his life and for the food that came scarce enough anyway. And so, instead of allowing his younger sister to die of starvation or have to give up learning whatever meager stuff they could afford her to learn, Jack ran. He ran away, with nothing but the clothing he had, a few dollars and the hunting knife his father gave him before he left.

He ran to the city, hoping beyond hope that somewhere there he would be able to find a job to support himself. Instead, he got beat up. With the blood trickling down from wherever he was shot, Jack looked up at the moon, and was glad that at least his sister didn't have to die slowly.

* * *

When Jack woke up it was to an androgynous face peering down at him, brown hair on pale white skin with green eyes. It looked strange to a boy who had only ever seen brown hair and brown eyes with the exception of little Mike with the family from a town near the city. He had been the one to point him in the right direction.

"Great! You're awake! Mr. Moon is the doctor here and I told him we were brothers so that I could see you after I brought you into the hospital. Is that okay?" He sounded so earnest.

"Uh, yeah, that's okay, thanks by the way and do you know what happened?"  
"Other than the fact that you got in a fight?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you remember anything before now?"

"No…"

"Great. Anyway, Mr. Moon told me that while you're clear to go he wants to ask some shenanigans - like if you remember things but I already asked that just now so now we can run and flee the evil doctor's bill."

"Okay."

"Can I call you something? I mean, it's weird to think of you as just someone rather than some kind of name…"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Gender?"

"Male."

"I now proclaim you Jack Frost. Great, you're coming with me, get up, put on this - the clothes I found you in, all clean and patched up, and let's fly!"

"Wait! What do you do for a living? And what's your name?"

"My name's Wind. And I steal and rob and stuff. It's fun! You get to run from the cops and do whatever you want!" Suddenly they were very quiet and stepped right up to Jack, putting their arms on his shoulders. "I you do or don't want to kill anyone, I don't care, okay?" Jack was very confused. Wind took his silence as acceptance and stepped back, snagging Jack's arm, shoving a hunting knife into his pocket and pulled him out of the room, while making sure that nobody that knew they were there was around.

In the end, Wind dragged Jack all the way to the hospital and into a nearby alley before he stopped and with full seriousness.

"Jack, are you sure you want to start in on this?"

Jack shrugged. "I've got nowhere else to go."

"Okay."

"So, are we partners in crime or something?"

"That is _exactly_ what we are!"

* * *

In no time at all the two were racing around town, running from the cops, stealing money and then wasting it on things that they didn't really need - white hair dye, blue colored contacts. They were the royalty on the streets, and many knew them and many hated them. They were the gingerbread people - you can't catch me!

"Jack! Does this look pretty on me?" Jack Frost looked over to his white haired and white eyed accomplice (the brown hair was a wig and the green eyes their natural color) and laughed long and hard. They were wearing the jewelry they had just stolen from the museum - swerving away from the police section apparently made specifically for them. They were called the Guardians apparently, with code names like St. Nicholas North and Toothiana, Pitch Black and Sanderson. Jack's favorite to rile up was Easter Bunny because he was just so tense!

"Oi mate, get back here!"

"Oh darling, why should we? These look gorgeous on me! It's not like they were going to be worn anyway in that dusty old museum."

The sound of police sirens was even funnier.

"Take us home, Wind!"

"With pleasure!"

And with that, the two raced off into the night.

* * *

They were in their civilian disguises, dyed hair hidden beneath green wigs in honor of Easter Bunny. They were walking around, talking laughing and staring openly at the wanted posters with their faces. They would buy (buying something for once) newspapers and read the articles were their thefts were listed, talked about. Wind's favorite was by a man named Tsar Lunar because he talked about the artistry it takes to steal from such heavily fortified areas and the things they left behind, the crime scenes they created when they wanted to kill people.

Sometimes at night, when the two of them booked a room in a fancy hotel, Wind would read it out loud to Jack, who would listen and paint on the white sheets with stolen colors.

He was good at snow and snowflakes but not much else. But whatever he made, he always gave to some little girl sitting in the cold or just some orphanage they came across. They always took it with grateful eyes before walking away like the two of the where nothing. Those were the days when Jack was sad, wishing to understand who he was before he met Wind, before this. Nobody really talked to them at all, beyond the shouts of the Guardians.

* * *

Jack knew there was something wrong when the mansion owner didn't react with the usual fear of their weapons. That enough should have triggered his instincts. But they kept pressing for the money they knew he had until they were surrounded. There were no easy ways out of the place, but the two knew what was going to happen. They understood it from the day they first killed anyone, the first time either of them held a gun and learned that Jack Frost was crack shot with a handgun.

They knew they were going to die. And they knew one thing.

"Won't take us alive?"

"They won't. Get the guns out, grab a few hostages, make it look like we meant to go out with a bang. After all, this man is quite famous."

A nod. The plan was set.

"By the way, those earrings look absolutely divine on you."

"Oh, thank you, at least someone appreciates me!"

"Burgess City Police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down!"

A few shots and a few hostages were dead, Fibonacci sequence in their line up and the same with the police. 1,2,3,5.

"Put your weapons down,"

Wind and Jack smirked. Not a chance, not when they vowed to one another that only death would bid them part from one another. And even then, they swore to one another that they would stay together.

"Put your weapons down! Ready, men?" The duo could see some hesitation in their eyes, unwilling to shoot those that looked like teenagers (though they probably were that age).

"Fire!"

Two last few shots from the lovers and partners in crime and they were down by the firing squad.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

"I swear I could hear Jack Frost laughing at us on this case, Tooth. It was real creepy."

"Oh, hush, Bunny. You were too hung up on him anyway."


End file.
